The Scattered Region
by Chi-Chiwawa
Summary: Izzy Waters is going to her second region.  A new island that attracts pokemon of all kind has appeared, and she travels there on her  journey to top trainer.  But is there more to this island than it seems?  UNDER NEW OWNERSHIP!  SEE INSIDE!
1. Starting off

Today's the day! I slowly rise from my bed and head to the window: No rain. I can't help but be excited. Today's the day that I go to the Scattered Region. A few years ago, Pokémon started strangely migrating away from their normal routes. A couple days later, a traveler followed one and found a secret island, a paradise for Pokémon of all types:

A beach surrounding it for water types, forest on the inside for bug, grass, poison, electric and normal types, several fields of grass for Psychic and fighting types, several caves for ice, dark, ghost and some dragon types, a few volcanoes for fire and most dragon types, and even some small deserts for ground, steel and rock types. So, they made it a region, setting up some contest halls and gyms, and some Pokémon centers and shops. But they made sure not to affect the wildlife too much, so that the Pokémon still get a tranquil feel on the Island, which is now called "Divercinity." It'll be my second region, and I can't wait!

I jog to the bathroom, keeping my calm. I love adventure, but I'd be out of character if I was jumping around with joy and squealing. Plus, I'd waste time. I instead let out my joy by bouncing into the bathroom, a smile plastered on my face. It however vanished when I picked up my brush and looked at myself in the mirror: White hair, frizzed, knotted, and up like I was from the 1600's. Sigh.

I tamed it down successfully in the next 10 minutes, and then took care of other hygienic duties. When I'm done, my milk chocolate face smiles brightly at my reflection, my freckles bouncing. I rush to my closet then, putting on my clothes. When I'm finished, I look back to the mirror: I'm wearing a white shirt that's sleeves stop at my elbows, a black cowgirl vest over it, black shorts that hug me and stop above my knees, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, Misdreavus bud earrings, a Vulpix necklace and my signature black knitted cap with a skull on it.

Satisfied, I walk downstairs and I'm welcomed by my mother and a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. I greet my mother and sit at the table, grabbing some bacon and a piece of bread. "Where's Liam?" I ask, noticing my brother's absence at the table. "He went to the gym early. Said he had a challenger coming," she replied. I rolled my eyes. _Gym Leaders_. "So, are you ready to go to the Slated Region yet, honey?" She asked. I smiled, shaking my head. "It's called the Scattered Region, ma, and yes, I'm ready," I told her. "Ohhh. Well did you bring everything?" "Yes," was my response as I looked at my black and white backpack. Man, I must really love black and white. "Camping gear?"

"Yep."

"Winter clothes?"

"Yep."

"Formal clothes?"

"Yep."

"Pokémon?"

"Of course!"

"Empty poke balls?"

"Yes, ma."

"Hygiene tools?"

"Ma, I have everything."

She looks at me, unsure. "Mom, I'll be fine. It's not like I'll be in complete wilderness. They have shops and Pokémon centers," I reassure. Finally, she relents, and I bound out the door with my pack on my shoulders, shouting my goodbyes and hearing a "Bye Izzy!" behind me. I let out my Riolu, a gift from my family in Twinleaf. He chirps a "Rio!" and I can't help it; I hug him. He barks in delight, and we head on down the road. He boisterously runs to every living thing in sight, but when I call him he comes back. He's always so loyal, yet so full of energy.

I stop by the gym; what sister would I be if I didn't say goodbye to my own sibling? Liam was already battling the challenger. He was using a combusken, while the challenger had a swampert.

"Ember!" I heard my brother call, and watched the attack barely miss the tiring swampert. What the swampert didn't realize was that combusken had started running towards him after the attack had been shot, and he was knocked out by the bird-like Pokémon's "Cut." He fell to the ground, swirls replacing his eyes.

"Swampert is unable to battle. Battle goes to Liam Waters of Lilycove City!" the referee shouts. You can't help but wonder how much those guys get paid.

After the challenger and my brother shake hands, I walk up to my brother and smile brightly as the boy walks off. He sees me, smiles and ruffles my hair, earning a protesting scoff from me. "Hey! You messed up my hairstyle! I can't look crazy on the road!" I carefully put my hat back in its proper place as Liam lovingly pets Riolu, roughing him up as well. Riolu barks, shoving his hand away playfully and going to fix his now ruffled fur. Liam shakes his head, chuckling. "You two may as well be twins," he says in his deep voice. Unlike me, his hair is silver, short, and he's a bit darker than me. But we were both mainly chill people.

I playfully narrow my eyes. "So, you won again, huh?" I tease. I know how much he hates being praised. He just loves what he does. He hates boasting. Liam groans, and turns to his combusken, who was having a conversation with Riolu. Both seemed into it, so when I called him to leave, Riolu hesitated, but knew traveling was more important. He bounds up to me as we leave, and combusken coolly walks back to his leader, his arms crossed.

I walk down numerous streets until I reach the water. "Good morning, Izzy! On your way to the island?" I turn to see Mrs. Richardson, a florist. Her kirlia walked at her side, carrying a halfway-wrapped bouquet of flowers. I walked back to the kind old woman, greeting her. "Yes, I am going to the island. It seems like a fun region to explore," I say.

"I don't trust that place. It seems suspicious. I mean, how come the Pokémon just start going there now?" Mr. Richardson snaps from the garden, which is a few feet from their shop. I sit on their porch.

"Oh, ignore my husband. He doesn't trust _ANYTHING! _He was suspicious of the man who sold him my wedding ring," Mrs. Richardson said with a wave of her hand, "As a matter of fact, it was _me _who finally got him to buy it. Talk about a surprise proposal."

I giggled as Mr. Richardson stubbornly looked away, pulling weeds with the help of his gallade. I saw the kirlia shyly wave at gallade, and he returned it with a charming smile. The kirlia blushed and looked away. Awe!

"Well, he looked at you and the ring so many times you'd think that _he _was proposing! I don't trust him or that island. There's something _weird_ about it," he retorted. Mrs. Richardson rolled her eyes. "Oh, you old coot! But you're my old coot. So I'll have to deal with it." I giggle once more. I always loved coming to see them. They always made my day interesting. But I wonder if Mr. Richardson really _was_ right about the island. What if there _is _something weird happening. Huh. I'll think about it later.

"Well, it was nice seeing you before I left. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Richardson," I called. "Bye, Izzy!" Mrs. Richardson replied, and Mr. Richardson let out a half-hearted farewell, still embarrassed.

I head back to the shore. I don't need to catch a ship. I just reach the edge of the water, and let out my trusted Lapras. She purrs as I rub her head. I hop on, but Riolu takes a running jump. He misses, and I hear the splash of him hitting the water behind me. Lapras immediately turns, worried. But Riolu comes back up, and in less than a minute Lapras is scolding him for being so reckless. Lapras is so much like a mother: caring, loving, protective, and always worrying for others. It's just her personality. Who couldn't love her?

Riolu paddling to Lapras and getting on, we proceed to the island. I then let out my third and last (for now) Pokémon: Poochyena. He's the most rambunctious in the group, and the troublemaker. You can either find him showing off to female Pokémon much older than him, or getting into loads of trouble. His biggest blunder yet: Playing piñata with a beedrill nest and almost getting us killed. I shook my head at the thought. However, I liked letting him out while we were on the water because watching the goldeen and tentacools swim by made him actually quiet.

Speaking of the little rascal, he was running around my legs right now, barking his "hello"s and his "how are you?"s. I giggle at him as he bounds around, but freezes when he sees a school of magikarp swim by. They were going in the direction of Divercinity. "Lapras! Follow those magikarp!" I command.

Nodding, she immediately trails after silver blob in the water. Poochyena watches them, and then turns his head to a group of luvdiscs. While he and Riolu watch the Pokémon, I consider catching one, but think against it. I might catch one later, but I'm going to sit back until we reach the island. I wonder what it looks like.

I lean back on Lapras' neck. _**'Hello, master.'**_ I hear in my head, and I smile. _'Hello, Lapras'_ Lapras had the power of telepathy, so in my spare time she and I have small chats. It's so fun to talk to a pokemon. _**'Planning to make any traveling friends this time?'**_Lapras asks. I frown; on my last journey, I didn't travel with anybody. I just didn't trust anybody. I wouldn't really like to tell why at the moment, though.

_'I might. It all depends.'_ I respond. _**'Listen, I know what happened. But it'll be ok. Besides, you'll be lonely if you go alone.'**_Is her response. I think; I still don't know. _'Alright, I'll give it a try. But only because you asked. Yeesh, I think I brought my mother with me.'_ I say. She doesn't respond, but I can tell that she's smiling.

I shake my head, and smile. What was I thinking when I caught her? Oh, who am I kidding? I gotta love Lapras. I look to Poochyena and Riolu, who are still occupied with the fish. I feel myself nodding off, and trust Lapras to watch the boys before I completely fall out.

** This is my first story, I hope you liked it! I myself can't wait to see/write what happens next. Do you guys like Izzy? I hope so. **

** Okay, this is where you guys come in. I need some OCs for this story. Bad side: I'll only be accepting a few for now. Good side: You're OC will be mentioned very often. As a matter of fact, I will choose two to be Izzy's traveling partners. Now, my rules:**

**1). It MUST be in a PM. I'm terribly sorry for those who don't have an account, because trust me, I ****WAS**** there once. But I want people to be surprised for most of the story.**

**2). I **_**would**_** like for people to tell me what they think of the story. Don't just send an OC because you saw the summary. Actually tell me what you like and what you think should be fixed. But that doesn't mean you can flame. If you don't like it, why are you reading? Because you jump at the chance to be a loudmouth? Well, then, that's immature and lowly of you. **

**3). Only send one OC, please. I want to give others a chance to have their OC accepted. **

**4). No Mary-sues or Gary-stus. I would hope that most know that, . Also, I don't want completely Goth/emo people. Give them some feeling and don't have them sulking around all the time. **

**5). This is NOT first come, first serve. I will choose based on the creativity and how descriptive the character is. Thank you!**

**6). Anyone who actually read this, include LOVEMUFFIN at the top of your submission. **

**Now, enough of my boring blabbing and onto the submission form:**

**Name (First and last, kinda self-explanatory):**

**Gender (Anyone who doesn't know this must be in kindergarten, and that's too young for this website, "paces, worried"):**

**Appearance (PLEASE be descriptive. "They have a face…. OH YEAH, and hair" is not good enough. I can't stress that enough.):**

**Hometown:**

**Biography (I mean like their history and background. Who are their parents, what are they like? Any siblings? What friends are they leaving? Did they face anything traumatic in their childhood. But take into mind, that I also won't be accepting anyone with "oh-so-dramatic" backgrounds. Please keep it simple):**

**What career do they pursue (Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, etc.)?:**

**Pokémon (include nicknames if they have any, personalities, moves, are they open to relationships with other Pokémon? What sort of Pokémon would they dislike? Any accessories? Up to four Pokémon):**

**Which one is their starter (the one they have out the most)?:**

**What Pokémon will they receive on the journey (up to four Pokémon for now. Include things mentioned in last question):**

**What does your character think of mine?:**

**Do you want them to be a rival, friend or enemy (I need at least one enemy and two rivals)?:**

**How do they treat their Pokémon?:**

**Flaws of your character (Must have at least three):**

**Any fears (At least two):**

**Warm weather attire:**

**Cold weather attire:**

**Formal attire:**

**Bathing suit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Anything else?:**

**I know it's a lot, but it's not that easy to write a character you don't know well. Please try to think of it from my perspective. And **_**please **_**don't think I'm rude. Once I have all my characters I'll be less stressed.**


	2. Seasick

** Thank you to Mewtwomaster58 and A Half-Empty Glass for submitting OC's. I really appreciate it. I need more though, so please feel free to submit one (Can I have some girls, please? :) ). Remember, only one submission per author. But if you submit two, only expect me to accept one. Also, what's a beta reader? And say if it says your story has 46 hits, what are hits? Or a visitor? **

** BY THE WAY, I MADE A CHANGE TO IZZY'S OUTFIT. Her shirt is a light dirt color. I just think it fits more than white. Thanks to anyone who read this, and please R & R!**

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

_I was running. Running from someone. There was a girl beside me, and we held hands as we ran away from the man behind us. Suddenly, we were cornered. Thinking quickly, I looked to an exit and took off, screaming for the girl to follow, but she wasn't able to escape in time. The last thing I hear is her sobs._

_**CRACKLE!**_

"WHAT THE FLABMASTER?" I shriek as I awaken from another nightmare. I shudder. I hate nightmares, but you would not believe the aftershock I always get from this one. I look around, to make sure everything's ok, to make sure there was no man, _that man_, chasing me. No, I'm alright.

But what was that sound I heard? That Crackle? It took me a second to register the darkening sky. Crap, we were about to be in a thunderstorm. How long have I been asleep? I check my clock: 9:00. PM. _**WHAT?**_ How is that possible? I just left this morning. I couldn't have slept that long! Besides, I would've reached the island already; it's not that far away. Ok Izzy, get it together. You are being way out of character. Keep calm like your brother taught you. _Sigh._

I don't normally freak out, which is strange, because I'm short-tempered. Some call me bipolar, but I'm not. Trust me, I used to be worse. But when I was younger, my brother started training my temper, if that makes sense. Oh believe me, it was hard, but my brother's unbelievably patient. So now….. I'm a bit better.

I heard a whimper, and turned to see an astounded Riolu and a frightened Poochyena looking to the sky. I immediately return them to their poke balls. They're not safe in this weather. But where do _I _go?

It's hard to see in the now grayish-black night. More thunder rings through my ears and my heart pounds, but I keep my cool. It'd be foolish to wait out the storm, and I can't turn around; I wouldn't even know where to go because I was asleep! I noticed that the magikarp that we had been following had disappeared. Probably went deeper underwater.

The water starts getting rocky, and one of the ripples of the dark waves wash against my legs, almost as a warning that I need to find shelter soon. I cannot panic; that would be a death sentence. So, I desperately search the horizon. Is there a cave, a tiny island, a big rock, ANYTHING?

It's only then that a ship catches my eye. It's not far in the distance and it's heading in the same direction as me. It must be going to island, right? Maybe I could go there and wait out the storm. I hesitate; if they see me coming by, they'll think I'm sneaking on and shoo me off. But if I just trail behind I'll get shelter from the back of the boat. I'm still thinking when another jolt of thunder occurs and Lapras whimpers; I almost forgot about her. Poor Lapras! I then immediately direct her towards the boat. We can just wait under it; that's good enough, right?

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

Lapras desperately fights against the harsh waves as I soothe her as best I can; I'm so sorry that I have to force her to do this. Then, the dreaded rain begins to pour and it makes it difficult for both of us to see as we continue on. I already feel guilty by the time that we reach the stern of the ship and we finally stop. I brought out an emergency rope from my pack and tie it to one of the many ripped boards on the back of the boat. I tie the other end to my stomach.

We're cruising with the boat for a few minutes until I feel myself sinking. I frantically look around, but it's not the water rising. I look to Lapras; she's falling asleep. More guilt falls upon as I realize what _she_ may be going through. Giving one last look to the water, I make my decision; I'm sneaking on the ship. I take out Lapras' poke ball, and she stares at me cautiously as I raise it. _**'What are you doing?'**_ she asks me. _'I'm not going to make you suffer from this'_ is my response, and before she can protest, she is engulfed with a red light and is back into her poke ball.

The first thing I think: _What am I doing?_ The first thing I feel: Falling. The first thing I hear: The splash as I hit the water. I came back to the surface with a gasp and calm myself down. I grab my floating backpack and put it on my back. With another jolt of thunder and a blinding flash of lightning, I fought against the waves until I felt soggy wood.

My heart pounding, I grabbed onto another ripped board, and started climbing. I grab onto several chipped hinges as the last part of my body escaped the water. Dripping wet, I continue scaling the wall, many thoughts racing through my mind, but I try my best to ignore the negative ones. I ripped off the rope I had tied to one of the boards, and climbed on. The rain felt like stinging shots to my body, and it was hard to keep my eyes open. My heart was almost beating out of my chest, and my stomach felt twisted, but I didn't give up.

I looked down, and lightning flashed as I stared in horror at the dark water, waiting to embrace me if I fell. Now struggling to remain calm, I gulp and turn back around, grabbing another board and climbing on. Thunder crashed, and I jump, almost losing my grip as my legs fly off the wood. I squeal, and legs my legs fly in a messy dance and I try to find ground. In a few seconds, my feet are back in place and I keep going. At one point, my feet keep flying backwards, as though gravity's pushing them down… it's then that I realize I reached the part of the stern where you go upside down.

Frightened, I take one more step and everything goes haywire. My feet fly off, and my hands start slipping. This time I shriek. I slowly start hyperventilating; something my brother taught me against. I scold myself for freaking out, but how can I not? My feet scramble for a few moments, almost making me let go. Finding sense somewhere in me, I stop kicking and slowly start swinging to another board. My hand grabs it, but my other hand can't hold on, and my body swings forward again, throwing me off the board. I'm freefalling to the water, which is over 50 feet down.

Remember the rope around my waist, I take the tied end and chuck it at a hanging board. I don't know what I was thinking when I did it. These things only happen in movies. But, as if Arceus pitied me at that moment, it caught the board, and the jolt of the impact threw off my pack, which I had almost forgotten was on my back. Throwing my upper body down, I barely caught it. I then realized what happened. I was hanging. I hadn't fallen. Completely astounded, I start pulling myself up the rope.

By the time I reach a board, I eagerly grab on, thanking who knows what. I'm still upside down, but this time I'm a little more careful as I swing from hinge to hinge. By the time I reach where my feet can feel ground, I'm basically throwing myself to each chipped wood piece. I secure my pack a little more on my back. I look up as more lightning flashes, and the rain looks like an Armageddon of grey precipitation. Squinting my eyes, I take a deep, exhausted breath and keep going.

After a few torturous moments, my hand feels something cold: it was a metal railing. I had reached the top of the stern! New energy in me, I make the last stretch up the pole and literally throw myself over the top, landing with a thud. Gasping for air, I let out a sigh of relief. The rain pattered against my face and I turned onto my stomach, my clothes sticking to my skin as I felt the soggy wood flooring. My mind raced as I thought over what I had just done; I had snuck onto a ship. 

I let out a breath of happiness, and let the rain run down my face. My blood runs cold as I really think about what I had just done; I had _SNUCK_ onto a ship. I immediately jump to my feet and look around. There's not one person on deck. Thunder booms around me; of course there isn't, there's a storm going on. I, frustrated, flip my hair out my face. Wind blows around me and I shiver. Where will I go? I see a door towards my left; almost hidden by a wall behind a bar. Trudging over to it, my shoes make sloshing _Shrack! Shrack! Shrack! _As I approach the red wooden door. I pull it open, and slowly ascend the rising staircase. _Shrack! Shrack! Shrack!_

As I open the door at the top of the stairs, I see a hallway of doors, each a stunning red, and the carpet was red to match. I look around, but there's not much to look at but what's forward. The lights flicker, and for a second I think the power's going to go out as I hear more thunder crashes. I slowly sit down against the wall, and bring my legs up to my chest. Resting my head into my arms, I stare at nothing for a long time. What will I do? I'm inside, I'm warming up, and my Pokémon are safe in my pack (which is right beside me). I can sleep now, but what if I don't wake up early enough to escape in time? My mind is dangerously drifting off. I'm exhausted, and I can't even warn myself before everything goes dark.

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

"_I cannot believe I let you talk me into GETTING ON A BOAT!"_

"_Heyyyy, calm down, bud. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't get the chance to come to Divercinity! It seems like an awesome place to be!"_

"_Well… ugh, I have no comeback."_

"_Come on, don't be so jittery. Why are you so nervous? Something wrong?"_

"…_. Nothing, no. When are we getting off?"_

"_Today, actually. If you look out the windows, it's just over the horizon."_

_ Am I dreaming? Or do I hear people talking…. I still feel asleep. Everything is so weird….. where'd the snorlax go? He promised to take me to Chicago. That finneon was right; never trust pandas. _

I snap awake. Man, that was one weird dream. I was dancing with an absol. Then a glaceon comes and tells me to get off of her man. We fight, and I knock her out with a Thundershock. Next thing you know, a snorlax wants me to become a model in Chicago and Angelina Jolie tries to adopt me.

I perk up to the sound of people talking. Oh, crap. What if they know I'm a stowaway? I rise to my feet and briskly walk in the other direction. I'm about to reach the door, when someone's "Hey!" stops me. My heart stops and my blood runs cold, but I remain calm. I turn, my face blank, but curious. "Wazzup?" I ask. There were the two boys I heard earlier, walking over to me

One had dark skin, and maroon hair (I could tell it was dyed because his brown roots showed. I think he did that on purpose). He was about 6 ft 7, towering over my 5 ft 6 figure. He was wearing a dark blue collared shirt with short sleeves. It was left unbuttoned. Over it he wore a long sleeved forest green v-neck. He also wore light wash jeans, and brown hiking boots. What most intrigued me were his eyes; Muddy green, cat-like, and seemingly endless. I stared at them a second too long, but I could feel him staring back. I snapped out of it, and turned to the other boy, but I could feel the first one still looking at me.

He had light, sandy hair, that went down to the nape of his neck, spikes forward, slightly to the sides, in a basic spiral pattern. Wow, it's really complicated to explain. He had hazel eyes, a slightly tan skin complexion, and he was rather tall. I saw something blurry right above his eyebrow. I don't know what it is, but it looks like a scar. He wore khaki shorts that were tan colored. He had white and grey sneakers, a light blue t-shirt, and wore a dark blue/white North Face vest. He also had a one-strap backpack. Where can I get one of those? I noticed that he kept looking to the window, a worried look on his face. He must've been the one complaining about being on the boat.

The first boy smiles brightly at me. "Hey, there. Going to the island?" he chirps. I blink, amused. "Where else would I be going?" is my response. "Well someone thinks she's smart, now doesn't she?" the second boy jokes as the first one narrows his eyes playfully. I chuckle. "I'm Izzy, who are you guys?" I ask, relaxing. What was I thinking, these guys don't suspect a thing. "I'm Malcolm, Malcolm Donovan," the first boy says proudly. "I'm Shaun Kyuben, nice to meet you," the second one says kindly, before once again cautiously looking to the window.

"Nice to meet you guys too! Are you two traveling together?" I ask. "Actually, no. We just met on the boat yesterday. Shaun over here was extremely hesitant to get on the ship, but I finally knocked some sense into him," Malcolm says with a wave of his hand. I sweatdrop as Shaun's head jerks from the window and he gives a defensive "Hey!"

_"Attention Passengers. We will be arriving at Divercinity in a few minutes. Please pack your things and head down to the main floor. I repeat, please pack your things and head to the main floor because we shall be arriving in thirty minutes."_ We suddenly heard the captain say. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Malcolm mimic his voice as he talked. "You guys want to head down?" he says after the intercom closes. "Anything if it means I'm getting off this ship sooner," Shaun mutters to himself. I hesitate; what if they ask for your names when you leave? Malcolm already starts walking, not noticing if we were following or not, but Shaun notices my hesitation and walked back to me. "Everything alright?" he asks. I look at him blankly for a second, then nod, taking a deep breath. He smiles, and we start walking down the stairs that lead to the main floor.

After the thirty minutes have finished, we proceed to the front table. "Name, please," a lady says, not looking up from her paperwork. I panic; what do I do? I look around while Shaun and Malcolm start talking. Suddenly I see the walkway out of the boat, clear and open. I could make a straight run from there onto the fishing platform and I'd be good. There was no security nearby. I'm a fast runner; I could make it. Taking one last look at Malcolm and Shaun, who were preoccupied with the lady, I took off.

Nobody noticed me, thank goodness. I kept running until I was on the wooden platform that went straight to the beach of the island. I kept going, and didn't stop until I reached the registration area for people who wanted a tour of the island. I then sit. I look to the boat and start waiting for Malcolm… I MEAN, Malcolm and Shaun. Malcolm and Shaun.

A couple minutes later, I see them approaching me. "Hey guys!" I kindly greet. "Hey, Izzy. You got here fast, did you already sign in?" Malcolm asked. Shaun was too busy hugging the sand; I could've sworn I heard him say: "Oh, sweet land!"

"Uhhh, yup!" was my response. I didn't like lying, but then I would have to explain everything that happened. Besides, they might not believe me. I only just met them. And thinking back, maybe I shouldn't have just left on Lapras in the first place. I should've thought things like this through. Thunderstorms happen often over water around here.

Speaking of which… I looked around the island. "Hey, why does the island look unscathed from the thunderstorm yesterday?" I asked. Both of them looked at the forest, realizing it too. "Huh. Yeah. It does seem weird. Maybe the storm didn't reach here?" Shaun suggested. I shrugged; something to think about. I look up at them, and remember what Lapras told me yesterday. They seem like people I can trust. Besides, I always have my pokemon if I can't. Should I…. _'You'll be lonely'_ keeps repeating in my head. Making a decision, I quietly sigh, then look up at Malcolm and Shaun. "Hey, you guys want to be traveling partners?"

_** AAAAAAAND done! Did you guys like it? I sure hope so. I personally think that the end was a bit rushed, but I had to pee and it was getting late. So now you know a bit more about Izzy, and she might get traveling partners. BUT, why is Izzy so hesitant to do so? Read and review, and don't forget to submit OC's! (Some females too, please : ) )**


	3. MALCOLM!

** Hi again, sorry if this was a slow update. I haven't had time to get on the computer. And I know my chapters are short, I just don't know how I could make them longer. They were pretty straightforward. Besides, as I go on they'll probably get longer. Thank you to ****, fire assassin, Romantic-Flights, The Alchemy Goddess, AvengedVeralin, and Twilight's Shad0w for submitting OCs! Not all will be appearing in this chapter, but I wanted to address the submitters all here. But, I do need at least two coordinators, please! If any submitters would like to change from training to coordinating, please let me know! **

The fact that I hadn't gotten a cold from yesterday's events confuses me. But the long, embarrassing silence hanging in the air is downright _frustrating_. I just sit there, watching as Malcolm and Shaun look at each other, than back to me. I look down. Why are they taking so long? It's only been five seconds, but it _feels _like _eternity_. Feeling awkward, I look to the woods, the sand, the tourist center, the woods, the sand, the tourist center. Woods. Sand. Tourists. Wood. Sand. Tourists. Woods. Sand. Malcolm and Shaun, OOPS! At first I look away, but I find myself and look them straight in the eye. Calmly, I keep my mouth in a straight line as five seconds turn to seven, and they finally speak.

"Wait, I thought that we already were traveling together," Shaun says. It's then that I notice that their faces were twisted in confusion. I resist the urge to strangle them. Ten seconds of silence, embarrassment and anticipation and they give me THIS? Malcolm nods to what Shaun had said. "Yeah, you had already agreed to it on our way down the stairs," he says. "I did?" I respond dumbly as the two boys sweatdrop.

Wait, he said on our way down the stairs. I wasn't even listening to a thing they said then! What do you expect from a girl thinking of a way to escape the po-po? "Well, anyway, yeah we're traveling together, as long as Shaun here won't freak out if we encounter another boat," Malcolm teased as Shaun narrowed his eyes. I slowly back up; don't want to be in the middle of that. "So, you guys want to come with me to sign up for the tour?" I ask. "Tours?" Malcolm looks at me as if I was speaking gibberish, "HA! Who needs tours when we can explore ourselves?" Shaun and I look at him.

"Don't you at least want to get a map?" Shaun questions, raising an eyebrow. "Pfft! This is the best island there is. It would spoil the surprise if we got a map and saw what mystery forests they might have. _I_ want to discover that _myself_. And if you want to go with _this guy_, you've got to do this _old-fashioned_," Malcolm preaches. Shaun and I sweatdrop. This is going to be a long journey. We head into the forest, Shaun and I taking one last look at the tourist center before it was out of sight.

I stare at all the beautiful trees and flowers as we pass. A Pikachu eating berries sees us coming and skitters off. The chorus of Kricketunes and Croagunks fill our ears as we move through the forest. There were so many berries: Cheri, Oran, Pecha, Rawst, Aspear, Chesto, you name it. The soft soil mixed with pine needles crunch under our feet, making me feel more at home, like I felt during my first region. I lean my head back, taking a deep breath and sighing. The sun shines on my face, and I close my eyes for a few seconds. When they open, I find Malcolm looking back at me, his face blank. I stare back, and fight a blush. How long has he been staring? I hear Shaun say something, and I look at him, but it's too late. I barely register falling, and my face smacking on the floor. I hear Malcolm groan. We've both tripped over a tree root. Shaun walks past us, shaking his head in amusement. I get up, and offer Malcolm a hand, but he's already on his knees. I pull it back before he notices and keep moving, pulling my hat over my face in embarrassment.

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

I look down; dead end. Malcolm had "explored" us all the way to a cliff. I stare at the land of trees below as Shaun raises an eyebrow at Malcolm. "Uhhh, do you want to get a tour _now_? I saw another center back there," Shaun suggests. Riolu chirps beside me. We've all let out our starters. Malcolm has out his Mime Jr, or Michelangelo as he likes to call him, "shakes head." Shaun has his combusken out. At the moment, Combusken is correcting Michelangelo for randomly using shadow ball on a tree. Michelangelo just stands there arrogantly, with a look on his face that told me he was proud of what he did. Riolu stands beside me as he stares at the ruins of the tree. I hear Malcolm respond behind me.

"What? Nooo, we can find our way around. See, there's a path!" he responds and eagerly runs to it. Michelangelo follows, just as excited to go. Combusken and the rest of us groan and slowly trail behind him.

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

I sigh; another dead end. We're in the middle of a desert and Michelangelo is complaining like there's no tomorrow (which there probably won't be for him if this keeps up). "Malcolm, believe it or not there's even a tour center _here_. We could go there and get out of here," Shaun tries to reason. "Nope, I see the forest right there. Just one more stretch and we're there!" Malcolm says confidently. I hold my hands in front of me in a strangling position. Shaun slowly brings my hands back down before I can walk over to Malcolm. "It'll be alright. Besides, I can see it too. It's not another mirage," he soothes. I growl; we had seen several "forests" in this desert and it had gotten us nowhere. "Pooooooooowwwwwdon!"

All of our eyes widening, we slowly turn around to see a Hippowdon staring us down. It roars and slowly approaches us. After a few seconds of shock (and fear in some cases), all of our pokemon step forward; guess we won't be escaping so quickly. "Doooooon!" The hippo pokemon says and uses double team. Next thing you know, several Hippowdons are surrounding us, preparing a Sandstorm. Oh, lovely. "Travelers are unable to battle, battle goes to hippowdon of Divercinity desert," Shaun mutters. I shake my head. "Everybody duck!" I shout. All except for Riolu look at me, but do I say. "Riolu! Double Team!" I command.

He does so, forming a circle around the six of us. I wait for the Sandstorm. Then, it releases. "Force Palm, now!" He pushes his hands forward, and releases the beam. It pushes back the Sandstorm and sends the Hippowdon flying. "Combusken, quick attack and peck!" Shaun shouts. Combusken impressively catches up to it and jumps, sending the attack to its stomach. Peck itself isn't that effective, but the momentum he gained while running made it more powerful, considering that Hippowdon flew even higher in the air. Malcolm sent the finishing attack: "Focus punch!" Michelangelo hopped high in the air, charged up his paw, and sent the final hit. Hippowdon flew across the sky, a small "ding" as a sign of its disappearance. Yeesh, I would hate to be where it lands.

We stand there for a second, beads of sweat running down our faces as we stood in the desert. Then Malcolm cuts off the silence. "We…. ARE AWESOME! Did you see the look on its face when it flew off? And when Riolu used a combination of double team and Force Palm? That was awesome! Of course, Michelangelo _did_ make the final hit, so he's gets lots of credit," we roll our eyes, "But otherwise we're a great team!" Shaun and I sweatdrop (literally) as Malcolm goes on, but we once again start heading towards the forest. Michelangelo walks proudly, his head high in the air. Combusken is once again criticizing him on his attack, but it's as though Michelangelo didn't hear a word he said. Riolu just stands by me, seeking approval. I just rub his head, and he chirps in happiness as the forest becomes clearer in sight.

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

Guess where he's lead us now; a cave. I stare at the deep water as Malcolm contemplates how to get across. I'd let out Lapras, but she's still exhausted from yesterday's "swim." Shaun seems to be freaking out. Who could blame Shaun; There's a tentacruel watch us evilly from the water, waiting for us to come in. I shiver. "Ok, maybe we could catch one of the pokemon and swim across," Malcolm starts, but Shaun cuts him off. "Malcolm, you know that I'm fluent in three languages, right?" Shaun asks. Malcolm nods. "Weeellll, I WILL CUSS YOU OUT IN EACH OF THEM AND KICK YOU IN THE WATER IF YOU DO NOT GET US A TOUR GUIDE!" Shaun threatens, and we are thrown back by his voice. Malcolm sighs. "Fiiiiiine," he finally relents, and all of us other than Michelangelo let out a sigh of relief. We exit back out of the cave.

Suddenly my wrist vibrates, and I look at it, bewildered, to see one of the poke balls growing. It opened, and the red light almost blinds me. "Na!" I sigh. "Poochyena! What are you doing out?" He doesn't pay attention to me and instead goes off to greet the pokemon. My eyes widen: Michelangelo + Poochyena= chaos. "Hey, Poochyena! Get back here!" I shout, but he doesn't- or doesn't care enough to- hear me.

He runs straight past combusken, whom was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and goes straight to Michelangelo. Oh dear. "You have a poochyena?" Shaun asks me. I nod, but I still watch the two cautiously as they chatter. Even Malcolm stopped to watch the conversation. Then, the moment I dreaded for came. They took off in a race.

"POOCHYENA/MICHELANGELO!"

The five of us chased after them. Riolu raced ahead and flipped in front of the two competing pokemon. He lands on one knee and puts his hand up in a "stop" symbol. Poochyena and Michelangelo carelessly knock him over and keep going, giving playful growls as they raced around. Riolu rises from the bush he landed in, smoke appearing over his head as he stares ahead with the glare of a weavile. _Oh dear_. "RIIIIIIIIIII!" He cries and takes off after them. Some of the rare times where he won't listen to me are when he's angry. Well, now we have three birds and only one stone.

"Oh, gosh. Riolu!" I shout and we go after them again. We follow the three; over roots, under trees, through bushes, around thorn bushes (after seeing what happened to Malcolm when he tripped into one, "shiver"). After a couple minutes we start to tire, but that all disappears when history repeats itself. Suddenly we see the three runaway pokemon coming back towards us. I'm ready to scold them, but it's what's behind them that suddenly catches my eye. It's something…. Yellow. I see something further behind them, it looks like something smushed. It must of fell from something. Oh crap. I turn and bolt, rushing past Shaun and Malcolm. "NOT AGAIN!" I bellow. "What is it?" Malcolm shouts. "BEEEEDRILLLLLL!" Is the last thing I say before I hear the footsteps of them running behind me. Poochyena had knocked down another hive. Riolu catches up to my right and Poochyena comes to my left.

My feet keep going as the buzzing of the bee pokemon gets louder. But things only get worse as I see the cliff that we were at the first time. I stop running, and my feet slide across the dirt as I skid to the edge. I barely manage to stop before my feet fly off. Pebbles fall off the edge and I stare wide-eyed as they freefall to the trees. Shaun crashes into me, and I skid even closer towards the edge. "Sorry! I didn't see the edge!" Shaun apologizes. "It's ok," I shakily gasp. But then of Malcolm has to crash into Shaun. I'm sent flying off the cliff. I'm pretty sure somewhere in the distance, travelers are watching a blur fall off the side of a cliff, screaming like a maniac. I know I'm in no position to be joking, but wouldn't that be a hilarious sight?

I'm halfway down the side of the cliff, with no plan to keep alive, I land on something soft. And… bug-like. EEEEW! It's wings feel so _weird_. It's creepy. But I'm in no position to judge. It flies me up to the cliff-top. My legs are hanging off the side and my stomach is basically the only thing stably on it, so it must be a bit small. Shaun and Malcolm are watching me bewildered as the pokemon rests me on the dirt. I look up at it. It's a volcarona. Aren't those things-

"Is that a legendary?" Malcolm voices my thoughts. "Nope," a quiet voice says behind us. I turn around as the volcarona flies to its owner. It's a boy with pale skin, dark brown almond-shaped eyes, light hazelnut hair that was cut short and a little messy looking. He has a very thin appearance, but he actually looks pretty strong. I blink. "Oh, that's yours?" I ask. He nods. "Oh! Well, thanks for saving me!" I gratefully praise. He smiles. "You're welcome." "What's your name?"

"I'm Kyle. Kyle Rosenburg," he responds. He must not talk much. "Hey, have you been here long?" Malcolm asks. He once again nods. "Well, would you mind giving us a tour?" Shaun requests. He thinks, and nods again. TALK, MAN! We look at each other for awhile, before deciding he's probably not going to say much else, considering he turns and walks off, giving a signal for us to follow.

**Sorry, I know that this was **_**EXTREMELY**_** short. But I wanted to get an update up. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll probably either add onto it later and put the rest on another chapter, but please don't acknowledge that it was short, because I'll either get irritated or guilty. Probably both. What'd you guys think?**


	4. AN

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated, but I haven't had the inspiration for chapter 4. So, I may take a break since writing a tour is boring. But it's up to you: do you want me to do a filler chapter on the pokemon interacting before the tour, or do the tour and have a filler for chapter 5?**


	5. I deeply apologize

**This may sound disappointing, but I am no longer able to do this story. I know EXACTLY what you guys are thinking; **_**'Oh great, another undedicated writer." **_**Trust me, I know EXACTLY how that feels, and I didn't want to be someone like that. But there's been an issue with my parents and they don't want me continuing this for a reason that may confuse most Pokemon lovers (It has nothing to do with the website, but I appreciate it, Nauran!)**

**That being said, I'd like to know if anyone wants to take over this story. I can send you the OCs, and I can tell you where I was planning to go with this unless you have other ideas. I hope those who submitted OCs are ok with this idea. If anyone isn't, let me know and I'll have everyone take a vote on whether or not they want to do this. If majority says no, the story's cancelled. Majority says yes, then you have permission to take back your OCs.**

**I'm really sorry I disappointed EVERYONE, but I hope I can be forgiven. If you would like, I will write a farewell chapter for you all.**


	6. Farewell!

**Hiiiiiiii! This is my farewell chapter! I'm sorry if I upsetted anybody by having to stop!**

* * *

><p>There really isn't much to The Scattered Region. Everything Kyle had showed us, we'd basically already knew about. The main center of the island was the forest: several acres of trees, bushes and foliage. Though it was one big forest, it had been split to several sections. For example, we were walking in Shamrock, one of the smaller sections of the forest.<p>

The deserts were actually _in_ the forest, forming small beige patches on the map that Kyle had given us. There were about five deserts, but they were big enough to hold all of the types that lived there. Ironically, the name of the desert where we had encountered the Hippowdon was called Powdon's Patch. I don't think I'm ever going to go back there.

The caves were named, but they were too confusing; none of us could keep track of which one was which.

The volcanoes and grasslands, however, weren't named. I personally didn't mind, that meant less names to remember. The beach, however, didn't exactly need to be labeled.

On my right, Malcolm is watching Poochyena and Michelangelo banter, both of the pokemon challenging each other to be the most obnoxious and irritating that they could be. At least, that's how it feels.

Shaun is on my left, staring into the distance at... something. I wonder what.

Combusken is next to Shaun, walking coolly at his side. Riolu trails behind him. Perhaps it's Combusken's laidback, cool personality that keeps Riolu interested, or something else, but Riolu seemingly wants to impress Combusken. But then again, he seeks the approval of everybody.

Kyle walks ahead of us, quietly. I wonder why he's so silent. Is he always like this? I trot to his side and speak, startling him.

"So, Kyle. How long have you been here?"

He looks at me, a small smile on his face.

"A few days, actually."

"_Really?_ But you seem to know your way_ everywhere_!"

"Well, I actually _took_ the tour."

This emits a small giggle from me, and I feel eyes burning into my back; Malcolm. Why's he looking over here?

"Yeah, that's true. In our defense, at least we didn't end up paying for anything."

"Not yet," Is his quick response, and I shake my head in amusement. This boy's quiet, but funny. I notice that he's taken out a book, and I nod when I realize that's a signal that he probably won't talk anymore. I instead just walk next to him, ignoring the gaze that I know is focusing on me. What's up with Malcolm?

"Guys..." Shaun says quietly and we all turn to him. I take the chance to sneak a glance at Malcolm, and the expression on his face slightly confuses me. Is he jealous? Or just... upset about something?

"What is it?" I ask Shaun.

"I think someone's following us."

I follow his gaze to the woods, and the figures in the bushes start muttering evil to each other, frustrated that they'd been caught. They emerge, and my jaw almost drops at what I see:

There stand three figurines; a man, a woman, and a Shinx.

The humans are clad in a black jumpsuit with black leather pants and a dark blue shirt over it. The woman's shirt stops a bit over her bellybutton and she had dark blue hair that cascades in curly locks down to her hips.

The man has blond hair that sharpens at the front; I raise an eyebrow at the bang on his forehead that curls back.

The Shinx is wearing a beige bandanna that wraps around his neck. The man and woman have a T engraved on their shirt in black letters, while the Shinx has one on his bandanna in blue.

"You?" Malcolm states, amused, "_YOU_ were following us?"

I don't know exactly what he's laughing at: The outfit or their hairstyles.

"Yes, we were following you!" The man's voice is slightly high and raspy, which almost made me burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about _that_?" The woman's voice is about as high, and her voice is nasal.

"Well, I don't know. Would you like a portion of the list or the extended version?" Shaun asks sarcastically, snickering.

"And just _who_ are_ you_?" The woman interrogates, her nose crinkling at him.

"I'm _Shaun Kyuben_," Shaun responds, imitating her voice, "And just _who _are _you_?"

The three sneer at him, then jump into the air; I watch as they ridiculously glide across the sky.

"Rising from the deepest cracks in the ocean," The woman starts.

"Rough and brazen; feared by all!" The man continues.

"Envied by the evil; obeyed by the weak!"

"Laughing as they watch all others bawl!"

"Standing tall!"

"Never small!"

"They prevail while others fall!" They both chorus.

"Marco!" The man shouts.

"Margo!" The woman bellows.

"Shi-Shinx!" The lion cub pokemon chirps.

"TEAM TSUNAMI/SHIN-SHIN-SHINX!" They all chant.

... If this place can even have their own "Team Rocket," you know this Island has everything.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Malcolm starts dying almost immediately, rolling around on the ground like a maniac as he guffaws. Shaun and I follow not soon after, losing ourselves in the pure absurdity of this team.

Riolu stares at the group in confusion and bewilderment, not knowing _what_ to think. Michelangelo has taken after his master, bursting into snickers. Poochyena has collapsed into a heap, drowning in his own giggles. Combusken holds back his own laughter, and he analyzes the Team with a raised eyebrow.

The funny thing though, is that the Shinx seems to be laughing at the two humans too, as though he's not part of them.

However, the most priceless thing by far, is the prissy, offended expression on the man and woman's faces. I think that's what kept us howling for the next few minutes. Seeing their already-bratty faces scrunched up and their nose-jobs crinkling, their faces red. I was sure to pass out before they spoke again.

"And just _what_ is so funny? Keep laughing like that and we'll just have to take your Pokemon!" The woman, Margo, snaps.

That brings me to my feet. That and the fact that she has released a Croconaw. I blink in recognition; I've seen that pokemon in _my_ region.

"Croco-dear, use Hydro Pump on those fiends!"

The croc-like pokemon hops into the air, and shoots the water attack from his mouth. It's heading straight for Poochyena, who's watching it come almost in fear.

"Poochyena, dodge!"

He looks to me and leaps out of the way of the rushing water. Two seconds later he's barking at me in warning. I look at him in confusion before I spot the straight line of shooting water coming towards me. I barely have time to react before hands wrap around my waist and jump out of the way. They immediately release me afterwards and I turn to see Malcolm.

"Watch yourself next time, got it?" He teases.

"Wow, and to believe I was just about to thank you."

"Oh, feel free. I mean, I do deserve it."

"Ha! Good one." Is my sarcastic response.

"Look out, guys!" Shaun shouts, and we look to see the Croconaw shooting at us once again.

"Riolu, deflect it!"

Riolu jumps to action, shooting a force palm to the attack, which sends it back to the Croconaw. The water pokemon flails his arms in surprise before jumping out of the way at the last second.

"Michelangelo, use-"

"Faia, Flame Wheel!"

I turn around and watch as the fire attack flies across the sky and hits the Croconaw directly in the stomach, sending the winded Pokemon back into a tree. The Pokemon, a Ponyta, looks to her owner for her next command. I then look back, and see a girl emerge from the woods. She has black hair in a ponytail and pale silver eyes. Her silver highlights gleam under the sun as she commands another attack.

"Flame Wheel, again! To the entire group!"

The Ponyta, Faia, goes again, and Marco, Margo and Croconaw are flown back squealing as the attack hits them. They fly across the air, and I watch in amusement.

"Shinx-dear, help us out!" Margo shouts.

The Shinx looks from them to us, a rambunctious expression on his face.

"Shi-SHINX!" He releases a thunderbolt, but instead of aiming at us, he shoots it at his teammates. They're sent over the horizon, bellowing complaints and curses at the Electric Pokemon as they disappear with a ding.

The Shinx has collapsed in snickers, while we all watch him in slight shock and amusement. He had attacked his own team?

After he's calmed down, the lion cub Pokemon rises to his feet and gives us a nod of farewell, before skipping off into the woods in search of his companions, chortling all the way.

* * *

><p>After he's disappeared into the foliage of the forest, I turn around and face the girl who had helped us, only to see that there are now three other girls beside her. One of them is a short brunette (although her hair looks slightly red in some lights) with forest green eyes. My eyes linger slightly on the scar running down her left eye before moving on to the girl beside her.<p>

This one is a bit taller, though not by too much, with jet black hair containing purple highlights that stops at her shoulders. Her blue eyes stop me for a second, considering that one eye is lighter than the other. I blink and look to the last one, the tallest one. She has vibrant red hair that almost reaches halfway down her back with bright olive eyes and tan skin. All of them are tan, actually. After we all return our pokemon, Shaun is the first to speak.

"Oh, hello. Nice job with the Ponyta!"

"Hm? Oh thanks! We saw Team TsuStupid over here and decided to help you out. You guys got here today, too?"

"Yup, and that kid almost got us lost," Shaun responds, jokingly pointing to Malcolm, who gives him a playful glare.

"'That Kid' has a name," Malcolm says and turns to the girls, "I'm Malcolm. Malcolm Donovan. That jerk over there is Shaun, quiet boy is Kyle, and silver over there is Izzy."

Kyle raises an eyebrow at him at "quiet boy," while Shaun and I just roll our eyes. The girl with the Ponyta steps forward.

"My name is Calliope Hedrich, but most call me Callie."

"My name is Molly Ridgedale," says the girl with the scar on her left eye.

"Hi, I'm Hunter Wallen," greets the girl with the purple highlights.

"And I'm Desiree, but you can call me Dezi!" says the brightly-haired redhead.

Callie, Molly, Hunter and Dezi. Interesting.

"So, what career are you guys pursuing?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh, we're all trainers," Dezi says, shrugging.

"Yup. Absolutely no diversity whatsoever," Hunter jokes.

"Eh, I'm a trainer, too," I add, "Whatcha' gonna do?"

They all chuckle, and Shaun turns to Kyle.

"Say, is this the end of the tour?"

Kyle lightly nods, sneaking glances at Hunter. She kindly smiles back, and chuckles as the pale boy's face colors.

"Er, would you guys like me to lead you to one of the Pokemon Centers? The sun is starting to set and," he looks off in the direction where Team Tsunami had disappeared, "We wouldn't want to run into another group of high-pitch voiced, babbling idiots."

I am 100% sure Kyle hadn't been joking, considering the look on his face when we all bust out laughing, but I think that's what makes it so funny.

"What?" He blinks, "What's so funny?"

This only fuels our laughter.

* * *

><p>"So, are you guys planning on doing any Island tournaments?" Molly asks us.<p>

We all blink at her.

"Island Tournaments?" Malcolm questions, confused.

The girls' jaws drop at us.

"You didn't hear about those?" Callie says, dumbfounded.

Before we can shake our heads, Dezi explains.

"Island Tournaments are a new special in this region," she starts, "It's like a mixture of a treasure hunt and a battle competition. Everyone from trainers to coordinators to even sightseers and breeders. It's completely new, and the soonest one is actually tomorrow. We were thinking of joining; you should come!"

"A battling competition..." Malcolm thinks aloud, his lips slowly coming up to form a chesire grin. Oh great. That's all he and Michelangelo need; another boost to their competitional pride.

"Seems cool. I might join!" Shaun says, shrugging, and I see Dezi smile at him.

"What about you, Kyle? You haven't talked at all. You gonna be in the competition?" Hunter asks him, smiling.

We all turn to him, and he blinks under all the attention. He turns to Hunter.

"I might. I honestly might," He responds, and my jaw drops in slight irritation. How does _Hunter_ will **two** sentences, TWO! From Kyle, yet I can barely get three WORDS from the guy! I bet if I had asked him, he would've said no!... Eh, oh well.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're at the Pokemon Center," Callie announces, and we all turn to the building before us.<p>

Unbelievable. Everything around here is blue, green, or sandy brown. Yet the Pokemon Center is the EXACT. SAME. RED. AND WHITE.

We all sigh, and walk inside. Surprisingly, there are quite a few kids in there. I see a girl with dark red hair and a white star golden chain for a necklace, a boy who's face is hidden behind his hoodie; I smile once I see that he also has silver hair poking outside the hood, and another boy with blue-grey eyes and messy, short brown hair.

Funnily, the last one seems familiar, as though I've seen him somewhere. But whenever I try to think of where, my mind returns to the thunderstorm.

I look outside, and see that the sun has setted. Do they serve dinner here? Maybe I can try to associate with the other travelers there.

We all walk up to the front desk, and I speak to the first Nurse Joy I see.

"Hello! Are there any rooms left we can take?" I ask respectfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry! There are actually only three rooms left. Would you like to take them?"

I look at the group behind me.

"You guys wanna split up into the rooms?"

They all look at each other, then nod back at me.

"Yeah, we'll take them!" I confirm, and she gives us the keys after we pay **(A/N: You do pay to stay, right?)**.

* * *

><p>We walk down the hallways to the dorms.<p>

"Ok, so I'm pretty sure that we all want boys and girls in seperate rooms, right?" Callie asks.

We all nod, sweatdropping.

"Ok, so why don't I room with Hunter, Molly and Dezi, and you guys can take the other rooms?" She suggests.

We once more nod, before I speak.

"Heeeeeyy! That means I don't have someone to room with!" I playfully scoff.

Callie realizes her mistake, and apologizes.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot!"

"I'll room with her!" Dezi chirps, and goes to stand by my side. No one protests, and Hunter seals the deal.

"Well, I guess that's that!"

"Say, did you guys know that they serve dinner here?" Molly tells us.

"Oh, cool. What time does it start?" Malcolm asks.

"Ummm...," Molly checks the pamphlet she had wisely taken from the front desk, "Seven P.M."

"It's about 6:45 right now. You guys want to head down?" Shaun asks.

We all nod, and enter our rooms to put down our stuff. All of a sudden, I remember something and jog to the phone while Dezi heads to the door.

"Hey, Dez-Dez. I'll be out in a second, I just need to make a call."

She smiles lightly at the nickname, and nods.

"Alright, I'll go to the girls' room if you need privacy."

I smile gratefully, and she exits. I sit down before the video phone, and dial my brother's number. WHen his face shows up, I smile brightly.

"Hey bro! What's up!"

"Nothing much, sis. I miss you already! How's your first day at Divercinity?" Liam's smooth voice responds.

"Pretty good! I met several people already! How's your first day without _this_ ray of sunshine?"

"Izzy, you've left on a journey before; I'm still alive. But I already have a challenger who's battling me tomorrow. Want to meet him?"

I blink.

"Um. Ok?"

Liam chuckles, and rises from his seat.

"Alright, I'll get him. His name's Blake. Go easy on him; with all your attitude you'll scare him off."

I pout playfully, and he just snickers and leaves momentarily. Seconds later a confused boy sits before me. He has short brown hair that covers one of his eyes, which are hazel.

"Ummmmm," He says awkwardly, "Hello person-I-don't-know-but-a-gym-leader-has-forced-me-to-meet."

"Hello to you too, person-I-don't-know-but-my-brother-has-forced-me-to-meet," I respond, and I chuckle while he smiles lightly.

"So, you've taken on the challenge of battling the great Liam Waters?" I joke.

"Pfft. He'll be great until tomorrow when I whoop his-"

"Hey! Watch the language over there!" My brother playfully calls from the other side of the room.

"I was just gonna say 'Rear,'" Blake jokingly shouts back, before turning to me.

"Well, yeah. This is my last gym battle before I've finished the region. After that I'll be heading down to the Scattered Region where you are. I should be there in two days," he continues.

"Well by then you'll have to eat my dust because I'd already have 4 badges by then!" I playfully challenge.

"Oh? Well you better watch out because now you just made me list you off as a target," he counters, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh, I'm frightened Blake. Positively frightened," I say sarcastically.

He chuckles.

"You better be. You also better watch our battle, tomorrow. I hope to see the look on your digitized face when I beat your brother tomorrow," Blake teases.

"And _I_ hope to see the look on _your_ digitized face when you get _WHOOPED_ tomorrow," I counter.

Once more, he chuckles.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Liam's little sister."

"That's Izzy to you, mister."

But he just teasingly sticks out his tongue and shuts off the conversation. I roll my eyes, a smile tugging at my lips. I then get up and walk out the door.

"Ready to go?" Malcolm asks. I mereley nod in answer.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Kyle whispers.<p>

I completely agree. Our dining room is actually behind the Center, under a little straw hut. Candles are everywhere, and tables are scattered about with white plastic sheets covering them. The teens I saw earlier are all at different tables, and I wonder if I should try to sit with one of them.

Callie, Hunter and Molly sit together at one of the tables, and Hunter convinces Kyle to sit with them. Malcolm, Shaun and Dezi look to me.

"Hey, I'm gonna try to talk to some of the other people," I say, and they nod. Malcolm and Shaun go to sit with the boy who had his head under his hoodie. I look to the Red-headed girl and the Chocolate-haired boy. I decide to sit with the boy, since he seems kinder. Dezi follows.

I slowly take a seat across from him, awkward. I'm not good at starting conversation. Malcolm and Shaun are great at it, but I'm terrible.

"Um, errr... Hello."

Yup. That's the best I can do. But the boy's eyes look up to mine, and once again my mind flashes to the thunderstorm.

"Hello," he replies warily, and looks back down to his silverware, examining the fork. I wonder why, and I think about asking what's wrong when he speaks again.

"How the heck do you use these?" He asks, but more so to himself.

That may seem like he doesn't know how to use a fork, but these are not regular silverware. The fork's handle is twisted backwards, and the teeth are pushed together, making it almost look like a spoon. It's wooden, and I can see some splinters poking out. I've heard of Island Spirit, but what culture could this be?

"I have no idea. Did you ask a Nurse Joy?" Dezi suggests.

"Oh, I don't think I want to. I've seen enough of them," he looks around then whispers to us, "_They're everywhere_."

We both giggle, and the boy moves onto the knife, which I could barely tell was a knife.

"So, what's your name?" I ask, a smile coming to my face.

His eyes flicker to both of us, and he slowly responds.

"Um, Cloud. Cloud Twilight."

I notice that his eyes linger on me, but I can't imagine why. The thunderstorm keeps floating over my head, as though he has something to do with it. Lightning flashes in my mind, and I find myself back on the wooden floor, soaked, as a pair of blue-grey eyes watch me from the darkness.

My heart pounds and I gulp; did Cloud see me sneak onboard? Would he get me arrested?

"Hey, Dezi. Why don't you see if the Redheaded girl will chat?" I ask, and Dezi gets my message. She rises, and struts over to the silent girl. I turn back to Cloud, who's realized that I found out who he was.

"You do realize that sneaking on to a passing ship is the stupidest thing you could do, right?" His smirk is teasing.

I shush him.

"Quiet! I could get arrested if someone found out!"

"I could arrest you right now."

"You wouldn't!"

"You don't know me, I could!"

We both pause, staring each other down. But then he laughs, and I stare at him in confusion.

"I wouldn't arrest you! If anything, I would've helped you up! I understand where you're coming from, that was a harsh storm. But still, that was a dangerous thing to do."

I release my breath as relief rushes through me. I sigh sharply, and relax.

"Oh, thank goodness! For a second I thought that this would've been my last region, and it's only my second! I know, I did the dumbest thing ever. But hey, I got out unscathed, didn't I?" I say cockily.

"Eh, who knows? Did you watch out for security cameras?" He asks good-naturedly.

My eyes go wide. I was so exhausted that I hadn't even bothered.

"Uhhhh... No."

He makes a sharp hissing sound, and looks at me with half-pity.

"Heeeeh, that might be bad. But hey, let's hope fate's on your side."

I nod back to him.

"Yeeaaah. But still, thanks for not tattling," I say with a kind wink, "You really saved me a hard time. I may still get caught, but at least it wasn't someone other than security's doing."

He smiles back.

"So, what's your name?" He asks.

"Izzy," I say, offering a hand out to shake, "Izzy Waters."

* * *

><p>After dinner, and parting with Cloud and the other two teens, Malcolm, Shaun, Kyle and the others come with me to lie on a hill, staring at the stars. Malcolm lays at my right, and Dezi at my left, Shaun next to her. The other three lay in front of us and Kyle sits behind under a tree; he is currently cooped up in a book.<p>

"Ok... what's so interesting about stars?" Malcolm states bluntly.

"Malcolm!" Shaun scolds, but Malcolm just snickers.

"Kidding, man. They really are pretty out here, though."

We all mumble in agreement- with the exception of Kyle, who continues reading-, caught up in the beauty of the skies.

"So, how'd it go with the other kids we saw today?" I ask.

"Correction- kid and _man._ The one with his head in his hood was actually a man in his late thirties named Daniel. He was pretty interesting... when he actually _talked,_" Malcolm exclaims.

"It can't be any worse than Star, the redhead I met. She seems like she could be a good friend, but she downright refused to open up. I'll respect her personality, but I wish I could've become her friend," Molly says. A while after Dezi had gone over, Molly and the others had joined her."

"Yeah, she was pretty antisocial. I was almost about to turn desperate before the others came. So what was up with Daniel?" Dezi asks.

"Turns out before Divercinity became a region, there was a tribe here; called 'The Metal Tribe.' Daniel turns out to be the leader of the clan. However, he didn't seem to talk much about it; I guess he just expected that we _knew_. I suppose that there's more to this Island than the brochure told us," Malcolm explains, and I look at him with interest.

"Wow. A _tribe_? That's awesome!" I say.

"I wonder how long this Island has been inhabited by people. You would think that if people were here for _decades, _we'd have been told about this place," Callie whispers.

"You have a point. I wonder... Eh, I suppose I don't completely mind. If you guys feel wary about this place, we can research more info tomorrow. Sound good?" Molly suggests.

We all nod, and relax. I find myself looking at Malcolm. I can't help it sometimes; am I going to lie and say that I don't find Malcolm attractive? I don't like him, but he does interest me sometimes. And who's to say that the stars don't make his hair shine? That the moon doesn't reflect on his face and make his eyes glimmer?

As though someone up there just wants to tease me, Malcolm catches my glance and looks down at me. I slightly blush, and give him a sheepish smile. What surprises me, though, is when he gives back a genuine smile, making his eyes shine even more. It almost makes me melt, and I smile back even brighter.

However, it seems I'm not the only one having a moment. I can see Hunter and Kyle sneaking glances at one another, and Dezi and Shaun are chatting good-naturedly. That only leaves Callie and Molly, who are watching us all with knowing expressions on their faces. I can hear them snickering and muttering things to each other all the way back here.

I turn back to Malcolm, who's still looking at me, but his expression is blank, and we both just stare at each other. It's not long before we break out into goofy smiles, holding back chuckles. You know what, I take it back; I kinda do like Malcolm.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? You likey? That's my farewell chapter! If you want, I can do a short chap on an Island Tournament, but the question returns: Does anyone want to take my story? Please, there are people who really like this story, and I would hate for it to just go into the dark. So, please? Anyone?<strong>

**Oh, and to Eleni: Of course I can wait if you want to take the story! That is, if you want to!**

**Review!**


	7. Another AN

**ELENIIIIIII! You know how you wanted to take over the story when you got an account? Well, do you mind co-writing it with someone else who wanted it? That is, if you have an account.**

**P.S.- Do you guys seriously want me to do an Island Tournament chapter? I will, I suppose. But it won't be soon. Perhaps a while after the new owners have written a few chapters. But, really. Do you?**


	8. SniffleSniffle

Hey guys! Alright, the new owner of the story is working on the first chapter, yay! Their name is Romantic-Flights. Remember that:

_**Romantic-Flights**_.

This awesome writer should have the first chapter up at, say, around July 8th. At the latest, they say. Let's give this spontane-acular writer a round of applause for taking this story over.

And, as an apology for having to end _this_ awesome story, I have a new Pokemon story that'll be coming in maybe a month or so, after I give myself a hundred slaps of motivation so that I'll actually _finish_ this one. It's a story about the adorable creatures themselves, and it's an SYOC, meaning OCs are accepted! I don't think it'll be a Mystery Dungeon, though. It might be about Rescue Brigades or just a living-in-the-wild story. Not sure, yet. I hope to see some of my followers submitting OCs for that one!

But, anyway, remember:

Romantic-Flights is taking over my story, and it should be up around July 8th-10th.

I, once again, deeply thank you for taking over my story, Romantic-Flights… can I just call you Ro-Fli? Your name's kinda long, lol. But still, thank you! I truly appreciate it!

Chi-Chiwawa signing off,

Keep breathing and Merry Writing!


	9. Aren't you guys getting tired of these?

Hey guys! Big decision. My new SYOC is not going to be Pokemon. It'd take hours to explain why. BUT! I'm going to let YOU GUYS decide what it will be, since I've been putting everyone through so much trouble with discontinuing my story and everything! So, this time I'll let the audience decide the category. It could be stuff like Teen Titans, Super Smash Brothers, or even something crazy like Sonic the Hedgehog, Transformers or even Alvin and the Chipmunks for goodness' sake! PM or review which category you the story to be, and PLEEEEEEEEEEASE forgive me for all these problems I've been starting!


	10. I know that I'M getting tired of these

Romantic-Flights has started the story! I know, it's kinda short…. But read it anyway! I think she's done an excellent job so far!


	11. Guess What? I'm not dead!

Hi, guys! So, I know that you guys are upset that Flights hasn't updated. Or are you? I don't know, I haven't kept up. Man, that second sentence made me seem arrogant… Anyway! If you guys want, I will do a filler! Do you want:

A pokemon-only chapter

A tournament

Or more romance between the characters?

Or! Romance between the pokemon, hm?

You can choose one, two, or tell me to do two in one chapter!


End file.
